roblox_tftvfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival
You are able to lose Valu and Notoriety from dying in Tales from the Valley. Here are some tips to help you get on your way and keep them. 1. Types of deaths There are different ways of dying, and here's some of them. Weather: You can get killed by the weather. Weather slowly depletes your health. There is a homeland that resists against weather effects, which is useful if you prefer the adventure part of the game rather than the combat. Try to go indoors and use Greitis (or Suolis if it's a hilly place) to find somewhere to rest when you're low on health. You lose nothing by dying from this. Fall Damage: Falling is able to kill you if you fall high enough. If you are in combat mode while falling and you die, you will lose Valu and Notoriety, but if you aren't in combat mode, you won't lose those. If you fall in water, you won't take fall damage. Plunksna is a spell in The Arid Seas which halves your fall damage. Drowning: If you're swimming in water, your endurance will deplete and start to damage your health when your endurance is empty. Note that you aren't swimming if you're walking in water. You lose nothing from this. Combat: This is probably the most common death. You lose Valu and Notoriety from this. Try not to fight players with moderate to higher notoriety than yours. Leaving while in combat mode still makes you lose things, so there's no point in leaving when in combat. Identifying those deaths can help you prevent them, as there are tips included with them. 2. Fighting Combat is a big part of the game, and if you're a beginner, it could get tricky and hard trying to win battles especially when you're fighting against pros. Below are tips to help you win fights. # Pact with friends. Most pros team with others and fight another team of pros. Having a friend could help you fight against others, and I'm sure most pros became pros doing this. # Don't fight others that have at least a trio team alone. They can outnumber you and surround you to prevent you from making them hit each other. # Leave when you're about to be in combat by someone that can beat you. When you leave, they might camp until you come back, but most don't stay near your position about after 6-15 minutes. If they really want to kill you and stay at your position for more than 15 minutes, avoid the places they mostly are. You can watch some videos to pass the time, and you can always join a different server (If there is one.). # Stay away from Kiki. This tip is directed to beginners. Lots of pros fight there, and they might kill you for easy Notoriety, and possibly Valu. If you don't want to lose your Valu, deposit them 19 at a time (The bank takes 1/20 of your money when deposited, so if you deposit 19 at a time they can't take away Valu). # Fight players with similar Notoriety of yours, but not way more than yours. This is the most obvious tip. On the right side of your screen, there are factions displayed and you can see players' Notoriety if they are in a faction. # Use the element of surprise. Most likely, if someone hits you first, you might lose, and if you hit someone first, you might win. # Explore. You might find spells, and scrolls to help you fight against enemies. Ask your friends if they know any locations of spells you don't have, and show your friends the location of spells you have and they don't, so you both can use spells against an enemy (or enemies) for double efficiency. While you're exploring, join a server with the least people to lower encounters against possible fights. # Buy consumables. The max consumable capacity is 4. If you're getting into fights with not much knowledge of spells, get 3 health positions and 1 stamina potion, but if you know lots of spells\try buying some mana potions. # If you're fighting with 2 people and 1 person has low health, finish them off to heal and fight off their ally. # Use dash to avoid hits and skills. Getting dodged when you use a skill isn't good for you, so if you dodge someone's skill, it won't be good for them. # Use Strele (or another ranged attacking spell) when someone you wanna fight is running away from you to put them in combat mode. You can also use it when your enemy and you have low health, so you can attack them from a safe distance. 3. Delivery You can deliver stuff to villages to other villages to get Valu. The farther the location, the more Valu you will be awarded for delivering there. Try delivering stuff to villages with the least people to avoid fights (Morokh is a good example of a village with few to no players). High-risk deliveries are marked with a star and if you attempt a high-risk delivery, people can see your location and where you're headed to but not your username). If you keep getting killed delivering high-risk, then deliver normally, where players can't see your location. If you still keep getting killed, go to a server with fewer players. 4. Basic Tips Here is a list of basic tips for beginners and people who forgot the tutorial. # Pressing F and pressing the spacebar quickly after pressing F will make you dash in air. # Double pressing W quickly will make your walkspeed swifter. #